changling
by FlowerChild23
Summary: She was everything a good Athens girl was not. She loves her sister but her heart is far away.
1. Characters

My Characters

Name: Maya

Father: Egeus

Sister: Helena

Mother: Catharine (Deceased)

Age: 14 years old

Likes: Her sister, Lysander, Climbing Trees, Running, Swimming, Riding Horses, Playing Pranks

Dislikes: Corsets, Dresses, her father's boring dinner parties, school classes and chores.

Bio:

Maya is a fun loving 14 year old girl. She has always been fascinated by the stories of the Great King Oberon and His Beautiful Queen Titania. Every Midsummer when it is rumored the fairies are out Maya would leave gifts in the forest hoping one day to see the great fairies. Maya is very unladylike which greatly upsets her father Egeus. She hopes to one day see the wonders of the world rather than end up like her sister forced to marry a man she does not love. Maya does not have many friends as she does not like the idea of pretending to be something she is not. She is often seen outside in the stables with the horses or in a tree reading about faraway places.

Name: Alla

Age: 53

Likes: Taking care of Maya, telling stories of the fairy court, watching plays preformed, gardening

Dislikes: Egeus, Mean people, Athens rules against women

Bio: Alla is the caretaker of Maya. She was employed when Maya's mother died when the girl was two. She believes in the stories of King Oberon and Queen Titania. She passed these stories onto Maya as the girl was growing up. She is usually the one who stands between Egeus and Maya, Protecting the girl from her harsh father.

Name: Tumbleweed

Age: unknown

Bio: a fairy in Queen Titania's court

Name: Thimble

Age Unknown

Bio: A Fairy in Queen Titania's Court


	2. 1

" All characters and background storyline belong to the amazing William Shakespeare. The only characters that are mine are the original characters"

Maya sat outside siting in a tree reading a book about a place called India. Maya envied the idea of living in such a place. It was absolutely beautiful.

Maya closed her eyes as she imagined what it would be like to ride an elephant.

"Maya" a voice called.

Maya glanced down to see her sister Helena and Lysander standing below her.

"Come down sweet child" Lysander called

Maya smiled and closed her book handing it to Helena. Lysander helped the girl down before bursting out in laughter.

"What are you wearing?" Lysander asked.

Maya smiled and glanced down at her shirt, pants and boots.

"I traded one of my dresses to a servant girl for her brother's clothes. So how did the meeting go with my father?" Maya said.

Helena and Lysander glanced at her before each grabbing an arm and pulling the young girl behind the tree.

"My sister what we are going to share must remain between us. No one must know." Helena said.

Maya nodded her head "I will tell no one sister. I know how you two feel"

Lysander smiled. Maya was very loyal to her sister. She would never betray them.

"We will slip from Athens tonight and flee from this place. Once far away we will wed. You must pray for us as we make haste." Lysander said.

Maya gasped. "You are fleeing Athens tonight? Take me with you. Don't leave me here for I will surly die."

Helena gasped "you are but a child. We cannot take you away."

A tear ran down Maya's face "you would abandon me here while you get to leave and have the life you want. How cruel are you? Are we not sisters? Have I not helped protect you from father's wrath by keeping him busy so you and Lysander can meet?"

Lysander sighed. "You will be fine. Your father will be too upset about us to look at you."

Maya laughed sarcastically "do I look like a fool? You two gain freedom and I will lose mine. Our father will tighten his grips on me to make sure I could not flee."

Helena reached out for her sister "I'm sorry Maya. But we cannot. I will never forget you my sister."

Maya jerked away. "And I will never forgive you Sister."

The girl turned and fled from her sister.

Helena and Lysander glanced at each other unsure of what to do for the poor lass.


	3. 2

"All Characters and Background storyline belong to the amazing William Shakespeare. The only Characters that are mine are the origional ones."

Maya laid on her bed and cried.

It was unfair. Her sister would get her happily ever after but not her. She would be stuck in this place and forced into marriage. Never to see the world or have fun again. She never wanted to grow up.

"Now what's all this then?" a voice called out.

Maya glanced up to see her nurse maid, Alla, standing there with her supper.

Alla placed the girl's meal on a table before walking over to the girl.

"What is with all the tears and such? Child what has upset you so?" Alla asked.

The older woman reached over and pushed the girl's hair out of her face.

"I do not want to grow up Alla. I want to see the world but I feel like everything is closing around me. Helena is to be wed and when that occurs father's sights will only be on me. I will lose the little freedom I have left."

Alla frowned "Child do not cry. I'm sure it will be all right. Come now is time to eat."

Maya slowly got up and walked over to sit in the chair.

Alla nodded her head. "For supper we have soup and bread with chicken and potatoes."

Maya slowly pushed her food around glancing at the darkness coming.

Alla frowned "Come child smile. It is the midsummer night. I know that you love this night."

Maya glanced up. "It is the midsummer night! The fairies will be out tonight!"

Alla glanced at the door. "Yes it is and if you intend to leave your fairy gift you had better eat and quickly."

Maya nodded her head and ate the food quickly. After eating she stood up and ran to change her clothes. She grabbed her gifts for the fairies before running to the door.

She jerked to a stop facing her nurse. "Thank you Alla"

Maya slipped out the door.

Alla sighed sadly. She felt pity for the poor child. She had taken care of the child since the date of her birth. Eruthn did not cared for her because of her mother's death. She prayed that the girl would be all right.


	4. 3

"All Characters and Background storyline belong to the amazing William Shakespeare. The only Characters that are mine are the origional ones."

Maya fled down to the woods. Tonight was a midsummer night when fairies would wonder this night.

She laid the flowers out on the ground and lit the candles. Maya reached into her bag and laid out the gifts before her. Everything was ready.

Now all she had to do is call out to the fairies and hope they heard her. So far she had never seen a fairy but she would try until she could no longer do so.

Maya took a deep breath before calling out.

"Oh great fairy queen. Hear my voice and come to your servant. I live to serve you and live to see your beauty."

As Maya was talking the sound of music could be heard.

Queen Tatiana and her seline court walked through the woods. Tatiana stopped when she heard a sweet child voice call her.

"What is that? Let us see who would dare call to me this night." the queen said.

Tatiana slowly walked toward the light was formed with her fairy subjects following. In a grove sat a small human child surrounded by candles. The child was on the edge of being an adult but still holding on to her childlike wonder. Her golden hair shined in the light and the tears that fell down her face like diamonds glittering brightly.

Tatiana adjusted the changeling child in her arms. The child was beautiful and pure.

Maya took a breath. "Oh great fairy queen. Please hear my plea. I beg you to touch my father's heart and make him less cruel to me. I wish for more than the life of a simple wife. I wish to see the world and all it has in it. I wish to use my short youth to do this. Please grant me the wish of a more peaceful house and love from my father….Please accept these gifts as a tribute to you oh fairy queen…hear my plea and grant me the freedom I seek."

Tatiana moved forward to glance at the girl's gifts.

Fine cheese, wine and grapes were laid out on a golden plate. A silver comb and mirror were laid on either side of the plate.

The fairy queen raised a hand and a servant appeared. She handed the changeling child to him before walking closer to the young Athenian girl. She waved her hand and the flames went out.

Maya gasped as the lights went out. She glanced right and left but could not figure out what had made the candles go out.

Tatiana stepped forward and placed a hand on the girl's face.

Maya was shocked to see a woman suddenly appear. She was much taller than Maya. Dressed in a beautiful white dress with golden hair that seemed to glow in the dark.

Tatiana smiled at the girl's face. She loved to see mortals' reaction to her. She knew she was beautiful and she only took those who would make her court more beautiful.

"Mortal child who calls to me. I have heard your plea and seen your face. I will grant you the freedom you seek but not the manner that you wish. I see your thoughts and know your deepest wish. You will be mine and together we will see all this world has to see." Tatiana said.

She leaned forward and placed her lips on the girl's forehead.

The girl's eyes blinked twice before closing. She fell backward into the waiting arms of a male fairy who picked her up and waited for orders from his queen.

Tatiana smiled. "Take her somewhere safe so she may change from human to fae. You, Thimble, and you, Tumbleweed," the queen pointed to a female fairy standing in the crowd, "will watch and protect her. Bring her to me once the change is complete."

Thimble and Tumbleweed nodded their head. They turned and disappeared into the night to a safe haven to wait for tomorrow night. Their sister would soon join them.

Tatiana smiled. She had gained a new subject. She waved her hand and took back the changeling boy.

"Come my fairies it is time for me to rest."

The queen and her court vanished into the dark to the place of rest for the fairy queen.


	5. 4

"All Characters and Background storyline belong to the amazing William Shakespeare. The only Characters that are mine are the origional ones."

Maya slowly opened her eyes. She could not remember much. Everything is very confusing.

"Good night dear sister. You have woken in a great time. I am Thimble and this is Tumbleweed. We are so happy you are awake." Thimbleweed

"Who am I?" Maya asked

"No questions now. Change quickly for we must away to see the fairy queen." Tumbleweed said.

Maya glanced at the clothes before her. It was beautiful and pretty. A deep green skirt that ended midway below her calf. The shirt was light blue with sparkle lights. The back was open she did not know why.

Maya quickly changed into the garment. However when she started to put on the shirt she ran into a problem.

A pair of light purple fairy wings were attached to her back.

Maya gasped.

Tumbleweed slipped in and smiled. She wrapped a hand around Maya's shoulders. "Do not fret sister. The queen awaits. We have missed much this night."

Tumbleweed helped Maya get the blouse on and the two stepped out to meet Thimble who took Maya's other hand. "Haste haste we must away. To the fairy queen who awaits us this night"

Tumbleweed grabbed Maya's other hand and the two Fairies helped their new fairy sister fly using her new wings.

Thimble, Tumbleweed and Maya landed on the ground.

Sitting in the grove on two wooden thrones sat the fairy king and queen.

Fairies from both courts danced under the new moon waiting for the hour when they can bless the lovers' beds.

Queen Tatiana held her hand out stopping the dancing.

"Come my two fairies and show the courts your new sister"

Thimble and Tumbleweed grabbed Maya's hands leading her too the fairy queen.

King Oberon watched and observed his wife's new fairy.

She was beautiful and would be a good addition to his queen's court.

Queen Tatiana rose up and stepped up to her new fairy.

"My new fairy…your transformation was wonderful…a fairy you were born to be. Welcome your sister my fairies. Welcome to my court…Moonbeam." Queen Tatiana called.

The fairies moved forward and welcomed the new fairy.

Puck walked forward and touched the golden fairies hair.

King Oberon rose and raised his hands palms up facing the fairy courts.

"Dance fairies. Dance as the fairy hour approaches."

Puck reached out and took Moonbeams hand. "Come new fairy. Trust your Puck. He will show you merriment on your first night."

Puck pulled Moonbeam with him in a new dance as King Oberon and Queen Tatiana joined the other fairies to dance under the new moon.


	6. 5

"All Characters and Background storyline belong to the amazing William Shakespeare. The only Characters that are mine are the origional ones."

Three happy couples were wed that day.

Lord Theseus and Hippolyta

Lysander and Helena

Demetrius and Hermia

Egeus ignored the fact that his daughter Maya missed the wedding. She was a rambunctious child with a wild heart. Soon Egeus would do something to break her into the perfect wife. .

When she did not show three more days Egeus went to Duke Theseus to start a search for his wayward daughter.

Duke Theseus searched for the long lost daughter Maya. He searched all of Athena and those cities around him however she was never seen again.

Years went by and soon the missing girl was forgotten.

The three couples grew, had children and died a mortal life.

Their children grew and had their own children.

A story was told to the children by the two wayward couples about the strange midsummer's night.

Midsummer's night had appeared again and a new duke was soon to be wed.

A Fairy appeared in a field. She had golden hair and pale skin. Dressed in a dark green skirt and a blue sleeveless shirt she glowed with her purple fairy wings this night. She glanced around and started picking the flowers from the ground.

She froze when she felt it. She smiled and turned toward the trees.

She tilted her head and asked "Why do you hide my friend? Do you fear me goblin? Has the loyal one lost his bravery?"

The fairy squealed at arms wrapped around her waist. They pulled her close as the figure breathed into her ear. "Fear? Why would I fear you? One who is named after our moon? I am stronger and know how to turn a fairies head. I fear nothing accept my lord Oberon."

The fairy turned in the goblin's arms "it has been long Puck. My queen has kept me busy and away. A new changeling girl she has collected this day."

Puck smiled. "Yes. Busy was I. training a new nave for my lord. But now we come to bless the new bed. A follower of my king and his bride a follower of your queen. We will bless this marriage bed just as we did that late midsummer night. Come away we are being summand this night."


End file.
